1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the classification of programs, and more specifically to the classification of television programs using observed cues in transcript information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television program classification is known and is used in many apparatus and methods which analyze television broadcast signals. Traditionally, the classification of a program is determined by electronic programming guide (EPG) data included with the television broadcast signal. However, when the EPG data is not available or is not included with the television broadcast signal, the program classification cannot be readily identified. Furthermore, finer classification for various retrieval/browsing purposes is not easy with just EPG information.